Pink Lines
by Mad Duck
Summary: Rukia is sick with something from the real world. Something that is changing Soul Society. Something that scares Renji. Will he abandon her when she needs him the most? The rating is for the nature of story and subject mentioned later. You were warned
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach-Pink lines **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And Saving this in Chapters because for some reason it I can't get the paragraphs on this to save like its suposed to XD**

She sat on the bed, not taking to much notice of her surroundings as she waited for the results of her medical exam Captain Unohana had given her.

The captain had said it wouldn't take long but the waiting felt like eternity.

It always did when it was something important.

Unohana came back in a few minutes later with a sad, sympathetic smile.

"The results are back." She told Rukia, "You had two pink lines."

Pink lines.

Rukia's eyes widened as she gathered in the information.

What was she supposed to do; Her whole life was changing without letting her adjust first.

Because of two pink lines.

XXX

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach-Pink lines**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And Saving this in Chapters because for some reason it I can't get the paragraphs on this to save like its suposed to XD**

Renji wasn't sure how to approach her.

She sat so sad and alone by herself.

People had been avoiding her since she just came out of quarantine and the 4ths had begun checking for some new dieses.

Just speculation and rumors of course but still, Rukia couldn't be sick, she just couldn't!

So why couldn't he bring himself to go talk to her. They could laugh at all the idiots that believed the stories that she was sick with whatever it was.

But he just couldn't move.

The jackass that he was, what would he say? Of course he didn't believe the stories, just…

Right now, he couldn't.

Instead he sent her flowers, wishing her well.

XXX

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach-Pink lines - Mad Duck**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. And Saving this in Chapters because for some reason it I can't get the paragraphs on this to save like it should thanks to my pc gremlins XD

"We tested the Gigia first, to check that it is clean." Captin Unohana reported to the other captains. "Once she was in, we tested them again. So far we've tested over fifty Gigia. She's infected every one with this disease."

"Can you cure this?" was the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"We are trying to do everything we can for her, but at this point it looks impossible. Something in the real world infected her. From our guess it got into her Gigia then some-how found a way to latch onto her."

"Do your best Captain, and find out what it is before it's too late." Came the final orders of the First divison's Captain, ending the meeting.

XXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach-Pink lines - Mad Duck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Rukia felt sick, alone and frightened.

She hated walking in the Gotie because she could sense people staring at her, whispering about her.

So she just stayed in the room provided by Unohana's division.

Of course Unohana had said she was free to come and go as she chose but putting up with those stolen glances and hushed whispers where the last thing Rukia wanted.

And seeing Renji was perhaps even more the last thing.

She hadn't been expecting him to show up, looking slightly worried. Flowers in tow.

Worried that she'd make him sick no doubt.

"What do you want?" She asked

They sat and drank the sake one of the 4th that cleaned her room bought in for them in silence.

"Well, once Unohana lets you out we'll all go celebrate." Renji ginned

She said nothing.

"Maybe even go see Ichigo. Take a break away from here for a while." He tried again

Her eyes narrowed, trying hard to control herself, trying hard not to break down in front of Renji and his optimism.

What was the point?

Unohana had already broken the news to her. The new tests that the science freaks had run had given a result to her unknown state.

She was dying.

What was the point of seeing Ichigo? What was the point of sitting here listening to Renji's pipe-dreams for future plans.

She had no future.

Irritated she stood up, surprising Renji in mid-sentence as he had been reminiscing about the last time they had been in the real world.

He watched her leave the room in confusion. The flowers watched from the corner, swimming in water from a confined container.

XXX

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach-Pink lines - Mad Duck**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

She declined rapidly, pulling into herself, refusing to see him on those rare occasions when Renji kicked his butt and reminded himself that he had been part of the 10th unit and they weren't scared of anything!

But this scared him.

This thing that was eating her away.

The 4th on duty reported she had a cold and didn't want to be disturbed.

She never wanted to be disturbed.

Last time he had seen her she had lost weight and had been irritated when he had queried if she had even been eating.

She had sat plucking the petals from one of the flowers he had bought and replied that she was eating…flowers!

The humor had been lost on him.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach-Pink lines- Mad Duck**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Renji's captain had been affected by this though not many would think so. However Renji had been around him long enough to pick up the difference in Byakuya's routine.

The usually spot on Captain would now often stare at the papers in his hands without reading them for long periods and lately requesting papers or items which Renji had already placed on his table.

Renji also often found that the tea his captain had requested earlier would have remained untouched or, to his horror, if Byakuya suddenly recalled it was on his table would then drink it cold not noticing that it had been sitting for hours neglected.

For this reason Renji had began checking up on his captain every half hour or so when he could, removing the cup to make a new one for in case his captain should at some stage want it.

XXX

He had also noticed that since his visit with Rukia, a few of the shinigami were avoiding him or would glance at him in a strange manner before hurrying away.

And there were whispers.

On night while drinking with his friends from the 11th division he discovered why. The rumors flying around that he carried the illness that Rukia had.

His friends laughed it off but now he understood better how badly this affected everyone.

Everyone associated to Rukia would be outcasts and those associated to them would be outcasts themselves in an attempt to preserve the Gotie!

But it was wrong! Rukia would be fine! She would get better and join them again and everyone would be wrong because Rukia is the most stubbornest thing he ever met and being sick would never bring her down.

She would prove they were all acting like idiots.

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach-Pink lines - By Mad Duck**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

She became worse.

Rukia refused to see anyone.

Still the 4th took the flowers Renji had brought for her, stating that he would give them to her.

Then the 4th closed the door, excusing him-self and left Renji standing at the door.

XXX

Then Ichgo arrived.

Renji attempted to smile at seeing him but honestly he was tired.

Everything was going wrong.

Byukuya had locked himself in his office so Renji had been covering basically all of the Captains workload besides his own.

He tried to get his Captain to eat but Byukuya refused.

On top of that, Rukia had developed tumors and despite trying to fight his way in to see her, Unohana had politely informed him that 'Now was not the best time' and sent him away, leaving his flowers behind.

Yes, Renji was glad Ichigo was there. It was someone to talk to. Someone else that cared about Rukia as much as he did that could carry this burden with ought him having to go insane from doing it alone.

Ichigo listened to everything without a comment, though horror flooded his face.

Renji felt relief, as a weight lifted off him.

"Renji I know those symptoms! Listen I think I know what's wrong. I don't know if it's possible for you guys but…"

"But?" Renji frowned.

"Flip Rukia! Doesn't she ever say anything to you guys?" This time Ichigo was irritated "A few months ago we were a car accident. A bad one. Rukia and I need blood transfusion. The doctors were amazed she even recovered so quickly. I needed twenty stitches and stay overnight for observation."

Ichigo's frown deepened "It's possible she received blood that was infected."

"Infected? How infected?" Renji asked confused.

"In the real world we have a sickness called aids. It kills your immune system and spreads through fluids. Mostly blood and fluids during sex."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "And you know this how?"

"My dad's a doctor moron. Besides I give a lecture on it for our local youth groups. It one of the stuff my generation kinda needs to know."

"Fine, so can you make her better."

"First we need to make sure that is what she has. I'll have to go back and get a swab-test from my dads' clinic. But if it is…" Ichigo hesitated and placed a hand on Reni's shoulder. "Renji, if she has Aids I can't make her better. It doesn't change who she is though. She's still Rukia."

"But she's still dying."

"Unfortunately yes, she will. But she can't make you sick. Not unless you swop blood for some crazy death pact or decide now you suddenly want to confess to her and sleep with her while you still can. Remember she's sick, not stupid, she'll probably break your neck for you before you even touch her and then you'll be dead before her."

Renji glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded "If you want to go to her then go. Don't be afraid. If anything She's probably really scared right now and too stubborn to want to admit it to anyone."

"You better hurry back with those swabs." Renji growled.

Ichigo nodded.

"Don't worry. I will." He promised.

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach-Pink lines - Mad Duck**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach. Not evevn in my kitchen XD

Renji stood in Rukia's room, the flowers he had brought for her falling out of his hand onto the floor, their existence forgotten.

The room was clean to the point of sterile.

He didn't notice.

His vision was too blurred by tears.

Waiting for him on the empty bed of the cold room, was a wilted flower.

The End


End file.
